This invention relates to the connection of two ends of a conveyor belt, comprising connection elements which are attached by means of fixing elements to the conveyor belt ends, wherein a covering is disposed on at least one face of the conveyor belt and covers the connection elements and the fixing elements of the connection elements which are disposed on this face, and wherein holding means which cooperate with the connection elements are provided for the covering.
A connection of this type for two ends of a conveyor belt is known from DE 37 09 594 C1. The covering there is attached to the connection elements in the intermediate space between the two ends of the conveyor belt. The result is that the covering covers the ends of the conveyor belt whilst protruding forwards and backwards in the direction of conveying. In particular, this covering is of resilient, preferably of elastic construction, and consists of steel and/or of plastics. When the covering is installed according to one specific embodiment, a coupling element which is constructed as a rod passes through the overlapping ends of connection elements which are connected to different conveyor belt ends and passes through the holding means of the covering. The covering is thus swivel-mounted on the rod. In another specific embodiment the covering is fixed at a distance from the rod. The covering comprises holding elements at a distance from the rod, which are provided with holes through which holding rods pass. These holding rods fit behind the mutually facing limbs of the connection elements.
A connection of this type for two ends of a conveyor belt is distinguished only by its inadequate durability. This applies in particular if heavy or irregularly shaped materials or objects, particularly coal, ores, etc. are to be conveyed by means of the conveyor belt. Broken-off parts of the materials to be conveyed and/or small particles which are formed when the materials move in relation to each other penetrate beneath the covering, so that the latter protrudes in relation to the material being conveyed. This thus results in increased wear of the covering and ultimately of the connection and fixing elements. There is a risk of the covering breaking down and of individual connection elements suddenly breaking, so that the material being conveyed can thus no longer be conveyed reliably. In particular, if a stripping device is provided which projects into the path of the material being conveyed and diverts the latter from the conveyor belt, there is a particularly pronounced relative movement between the material being conveyed and the conveyor belt, which relative movement also occurs in the region of the covering and of the connection and fixing elements. This results in the connection between the ends of the conveyor belt being subjected to an even higher degree of wear. A repair for the purpose of installing new connection elements at the belt ends and of installing a new covering consumes a considerable amount of time, with the consequences of a stoppage of the conveyor belt and of reduced economic efficiency.
When the conveyor belt moves over a deflection roller an increase in noise emission is observed, since the metal connection and fixing elements are passed over deflection rollers which are generally made of metal. Due to its weight, the material which is conveyed on the conveyor belt thereby presses the connection and fixing elements against the deflection roller with a considerable force.
A protective cap for conveyor belt connectors, which consists of rubber or of an equivalent flexible material, is known from DE-PS 826 723. The protective cap penetrates the spaces between the connection elements in the region between the two conveyor belt ends and is joined to a rod-shaped installation element. The protective cap extends in the manner of a bead slightly above the conveyor belt level with respect to the top and bottom faces thereof.
The connection of two ends of a conveyor belt in the form of a hinged joint or in the form of a hingeless connection is known from DE 42 35 759 A1 for example. The connection element there is of U-shaped construction, and connection elements which are attached to different conveyor belt ends are either joined in the region of their U-shaped loop by means of a coupling element, or each connection element comprises a rigid plate.